


it's just emotions taking me over

by ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompts For Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/ahausonfire
Summary: Just a collection of Tumblr prompts from the'Writing Prompts For Days'post that's been floating around... 100 prompts, endless emotions.





	it's just emotions taking me over

The scene that Will walks into is nothing short of epic. 

Uncomfortably epic, which- with the state of their relationship, isn’t that shocking, because, look- Will kind of (probably) loves Derek. More than probably, really, but they haven’t gotten there yet, and that’s okay. 

It’s more than okay, because Will is willing to put the work in - to be actively patient and gentle for what feels like the first time in a long time - because Derek’s worth it. Because they’re _both_ worth it.

But, yeah. Will pretty much definitely loves Derek, but that doesn’t make either of them any less than what they already were. And while Will _knows_ that he can be an overbearing, stubborn ass sometimes, he also knows that Derek can be extra with a capital E, X, T, R, and A. 

It’s part of his charm, probably, and Will wouldn’t change him if he could, but… that doesn’t make this scene any less epically extra and ridiculous, because-

Look, Will hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a week, and maybe he had built up his return into something more than it could be. Like. He definitely considered grabbing flowers on the way home, and he one-hundred percent thought about bringing home Derek’s favorite cheesecake from the other side of town (and he spent way more time than he’d like to admit to imagining all the different ‘welcome home kisses’ that they could share, and all the ways they could progress to something a little more… _welcoming_ ).

It was a long drive from Maine back to Samwell, so it gave Will plenty of time to consider all the various things that he wanted and hoped for… but, apparently it wasn’t a long enough drive, because he never once considered coming home to _this_.

“You can’t die,” Derek weeps, his words muffled in the way they only get when he’s brimming over in emotion, and even though the whole tableu is ridiculous, Will aches when he gets that way. “ _Please_ , don’t die. You _can’t_.”

“Babe… did you kill my plant?” The words leave his lips, and Will immediately knows that they were the wrong choice, because the amount of betrayal and remorse in Derek’s eyes is kind of… beyond anything that Will can actually handle.

“I don’t know what happened,” Derek says, voice low and steady and _god_ , he sounds like he’s ready to take the blame for every bad thing that’s ever happened in the history of the goddamn world. He looks like he actively killed someone. Or knocked over one of Bitty’s pies. He looks _miserable_ , and it’s so ridiculous, because Will doesn’t give two shits about the jade plant in the face of his boyfriend’s sorrow (even if it had been a gift from his nana - even if he’d had it since high school graduation - even if he had named it… none of it compares to Derek).

Will wants to say as much, but then Derek’s hauling himself up from where he’d been kneeling in front of the window sill - really, he’s so dramatic that it goes straight from drama and straight towards charming, and Will is at least ninety-six percent sure that he’s in love.

“Will, _sweetheart_ , you have to believe me. I did _everything_ to keep it alive. I watered it _so much_ and it’s just… I tried so hard, and I’m sorry.” Each word wobbles under the weight un unshed tears, and it’s so, so much. It’s _so much_ , and Will is creeping closer to one-hundred percent in love, because his boyfriend is _so extra_ and _so sweet_ and _so dumb_ when it comes to plants.

“Baby, it’s a succulent, you’re only supposed to water it once in awhile.” Derek groans at that, his entire body wilting in sadness like an overwatered plant (and god, he’s been rubbing off on Will in decidedly more than one way, hasn’t he?), and Will know that he’s gotta fix this. “It’s okay, I promise.”

“Your _nana_ gave you that plant. You _love_ that plant. You love it and I _killed_ it - there is nothing okay about this, Will.”

“It’s not dead…” Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, even in the midst of his sorrow, and Will has to rush to finish his sentence. “No, it’s not. It’s just a little… water logged?”

From the punched out groan that Derek lets out, it’s clear that it wasn’t a much better answer. And, look. It’s been a week since the last time Will saw him, and he’s not about to let their reunion be ruined by _Charles the Plant_. He’s just not.

“The plant is important to me, but it’s not as important to me as you are, Der.” He punctuates the statement by reaching forward until he’s got Derek’s hands held tightly in his own, because he needs Derek to _hear_ this. “I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you, you know.”

And, yeah. It’s probably not the best way to say it. It’s certainly not the best time, with Derek’s mouth twisted up and his eyes shiny with tears and his hands gripping Will’s like a lifeline. But maybe it’s okay, because just like that Derek’s throwing his head back in laughter, and he’s pulling Will close, and Will _loves_ him.

“You’re such an asshole, I can’t believe that you told me you _love me_ after I killed your fucking plant.”

And _yeah_. He’s right, but then Derek’s kissing him, and everything about this extra fucking moment feels like love. So it’s probably a little more than okay.


End file.
